


Un Minuto Más

by Mashiara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiara/pseuds/Mashiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Si es éste mi castigo por lo que le hice a ese chico, ¿no debería ser yo quien estuviera tendido en esa cama, Brienne?</p><p>Ella no contestó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia aquí!  
> Traten de no ser muy malos conmigo y por favor díganme que les parece.  
> Saludos!

**Un Minuto más**

 

**I**

 

No sentía las fuerzas necesarias para abrir los ojos, pero fue capaz de escuchar con claridad lo que las voces a su alrededor decían. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera flotando en agua tibia, relajado y sin dolor.

Quizás estaba muerto ya; al pensar en eso sintió una extraña paz, algo muy parecido a la felicidad, aunque no estaba seguro de haber sido realmente feliz alguna vez en su vida, por lo que no podía asegurar que ése fuera el sentimiento.

—Perdió mucha sangre, está muy débil —afirmó una voz de hombre que le resultaba vagamente conocida—; pero se repondrá. Aunque probablemente no recobre el sentido hasta mañana.

Quien sea que  fuera el hombre salió arrastrando lentamente los pies. Escuchó la puerta crujir al abrirse y volver a cerrase. Luego otros pasos, esta vez firmes y constantes, acercándose a él.

Hizo un último esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados parecían cubiertos con plomo. Alguien tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente, la alzó ligeramente y sintió el roce tibio de otra piel, la respiración pausada de un rostro haciendo contacto con sus dedos. Un beso.

—Idiota —Jaime reconocería esa voz incluso si sólo se tratara de un murmullo en medio de una multitud.

Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos creyó estar soñando. La moza jamás sería tan atrevida. Luego, para su sorpresa, sintió una lágrima caer sobre su frente.

No, la moza nunca lloraba.

—Grandísimo idiota —volvió a susurrarle al oído, casi tratando de convencerlo de que  no estaba soñando, de que era verdad que sus toscos labios lo habían besado y esos ojos azules con los que tantas veces había soñado estaban llorando por él.

Entonces sintió el peso de su cabeza recargándose sobre su pecho y, sin dejar su mano, la escuchó soltar un suspiro de alivio, largo y profundo. Al cabo de unos momentos el latir de su corazón empezó a sincronizarse con la respiración de ella, componiendo una dulce canción de cuna que empezó a arrullarlo.

Se dejó envolver por el cosquilleo que los cabellos de la moza le provocaban en la quijada; aun sin poder apretarlos, sentía la calidez de sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella. La piel de sus manos resultaba áspera al tacto, pero cálida y gentil; capaz de transmitirle la paz y confianza que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado.

Dejó de esforzarse por despertar. Dormido se sentía tranquilo, y en medio de ese sueño,  estuvo seguro, era feliz.

+++

Hasta que estuvo plenamente consciente no tuvo idea de los días que pasó en ese limbo. Sin embargo, cada vez que su cuerpo le permitía un momento de lucidez, la moza estaba a su lado obligándolo a beber, a comer, afeitándolo o simplemente tomándole la mano.

Le llevó varios días recuperar sus fuerzas y, conforme lo hacía, Brienne fue alejándose. Poco a poco, la mujer tierna y solícita se marchó, dejando únicamente a la tozuda y tosca moza de siempre. Cierto, ésa era la moza de la que se había enamorado, pero muchas veces al día se encontraba deseando tener también a la Brienne dulce y cariñosa que sólo se manifestaba cuando lo creía dormido.

—Te ves mejor —le soltó la primera vez que él se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para presentarse a cumplir con sus deberes.

—Me siento mejor —aseguró tratando de lucir más fuerte de lo que se sentía—. Supongo que debo sentirme afortunado —añadió con una expresión repentinamente seria—; perdimos a mucha de nuestra gente.

Brienne asintió, pero tras un momento de reflexión declaró con mala cara:

—Lamento las bajas, pero no era “mi gente”. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar —declaró secamente.

Algunas veces Jaime todavía sentía deseos de zarandearla cuando decía alguna necedad como esa. Llevaba meses peleando al lado de los Lannister; si bien su carácter reservado y hosco no le había granjeado muchos amigos, su astucia y habilidad en las batallas sí le tenía asegurado el respeto de todos. Estaban del mismo lado por mucho que ella se empeñara en afirmar  lo contrario.

Para colmar la irritación de Jaime, Hyle Hunt se acercaba a ellos con la expresión de un perro de caza que acaba de dar con el rastro de su presa. Se aseguró de que su mirada de desagrado fuera lo suficientemente pronunciada para que el hombre, a pesar de la distancia, fuera capaz de notarla.

—Brienne,  luchamos del mismo lado, defendemos al mismo rey. Ésta es _tu_ gente —le espetó, sin poder evitar darle unos golpecitos en el pecho para subrayar su punto.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, repentinamente temerosa del contacto físico.

—No peleo con ustedes porque esté de su lado, lo hago porque luchan contra Stannis —dijo tajante.

Estúpidamente, Jaime se encontró incapaz de reprimir sus celos. Después de tanto tiempo ella aún tenía como objetivo vengar a Renly, al hombre que había amado o que quizás amaba todavía. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y dejar a Hunt regodeándose con el golpe que acababa de recibir, pero justo entonces ella continuó:

—No defiendo a Tommen por ser mi rey, lo protegeré con mi vida por… su relación contigo.

No dijo que lo protegía por ser su hijo, pero ambos entendieron perfectamente el significado de su breve pausa. Él se sintió desarmado, los celos y la ira desaparecieron. Sólo pudo concentrarse en sus labios y en las ganas que sentía de volver a probarlos.

—Tienes la cabeza más dura que el maldito Muro, moza —suspiró derrotado—. Vamos, me debes una cerveza —añadió con un tono más ligero.

Brienne odiaba beber, pero, meses atrás, después de sobrevivir su primera batalla juntos, la había convencido de celebrar el hecho con una cerveza y aquello se había convertido en una tradición. Los hombres de armas podían ser terriblemente supersticiosos con sus tradiciones y Jaime no quería tentar al destino.

Colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la moza, y con su sonrisa más encantadora la convenció de caminar a su lado.

—Mi señora —la rasposa voz de Hunt los detuvo apenas un par de pasos después; Jaime sintió deseos de patearlo—, me temo que su presencia es requerida en los establos, su caballo no ha sanado como se esperaba…

Brienne se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular su pesar. Llevaba varias lunas con ese caballo y estaba encariñada con el animal.

—Te alcanzo en un rato —murmuró antes de dirigirse a los establos a toda velocidad.

Jaime estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Hunt lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio.

—Sabes que está enamorada de ti, ¿cierto? —le preguntó el hombre con una insolencia que Jaime encontró insufrible. El tipo era tan molesto como una sanguijuela y, como ellas, una vez adherido a la piel resultaba prácticamente imposible sacudírselo.

Brienne no era ya más que una mancha distante en el camino, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlos.

Sí, Jaime lo sabía. Y sabía también que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero que en sus actuales circunstancias una confesión sería tan útil como los pezones en una armadura. Para qué torturarse con la certeza de unos sentimientos que enfrentaban tantos obstáculos como espadas había en el maldito trono de hierro. Ella era demasiado honorable para aceptar una relación que no fuera totalmente lícita, y él la amaba demasiado para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario.

—Claro que lo sé. Después de todo soy mil veces más atractivo que Renly, no puedo culparla por rendirse a mis encantos, ¿tú sí? —contestó con su sonrisa más arrogante.

No iba a darle a ese cretino la satisfacción de aceptar sus sentimientos, de transparentar sus inseguridades ni exponer sus debilidades y hacía ya mucho tiempo que Brienne era su principal debilidad.

—Sí, yo sí —replicó con un gesto de asco—. No creo que exista en los siete reinos un hombre más soberbio que tú. No entiendo que es lo que ve en ti —escupió muy cerca de la bota de Jaime.

—Algo que nadie encontraría en ti, desde luego. Pero en algo tienes razón: no hay hombres como yo, sólo yo —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Hunt mascullando su indignación en soledad.

 

+++

Cuando Jaime regresó a la Fortaleza el otro grupo de ataque ya se encontraba presente. A primera vista parecían estar todos. Brienne seguramente  estaría con Pod y el insufrible Hunt, encargándose de que los caballos fueran atendidos antes de descansar. La moza era estúpida y responsable hasta llegar al martirio.

—Mi señor, todo fue según lo planeado —le dijo Kregstan, el segundo al mando del grupo que dirigió Brienne—. Apenas tuvimos bajas, sólo algunos heridos y logramos derribar el puente.

—Perfecto —sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Ahora, busca a la moza y dile que me debe una cerveza.

Kregstand no se movió. Él y su escudero intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud y cuando Jaime miró al resto de los hombres no encontró ningún buen presagio en sus rostros sombríos ni en el denso silencio que cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Dónde está Lady Brienne? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por esconder el pánico en su voz.

—Mi señor… ella… fuimos atacados por un grupo de rebeldes. Una flecha alcanzó el caballo de mi señora, ella cayó y… cuando estaba en el suelo otro de los animales le golpeó la cabeza…

—¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar; de pronto sintió las piernas extrañamente débiles.

—Su escudero y ser Hyle la llevaron con el maestre en cuanto llegamos, pero…

Jaime salió corriendo sin prestar atención a lo que fuera que estaban por decirle. No podía ser tan malo. La estúpida moza tenía la cabeza tan dura que su cráneo parecía estar hecho de acero valyrio.

Ella se recuperaría y en un par de horas estarían bebiendo esa cerveza.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba Brienne, el maestre ya se ocupaba de atenderle la herida. Después de limpiarla colocó alrededor de su cabeza un paño que casi de inmediato se tiñó de rojo. La moza lucía pálida y cansada, pero sin ninguna otra herida de importancia. Por experiencia Jaime sabía que las heridas en la cabeza resultaban escandalosas por la cantidad de sangre, pero generalmente no representaban mayor complicación.

Se sentó al lado de ella y hasta que tomó su mano y la sintió cálida y viva no notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Esperó en silencio mientras el maestre terminaba de vendar la herida en su cabeza.

—Se pondrá bien. No tardará en despertar —aseguró mientras la cadena en su cuello tintinaba al ritmo de sus pasos.

Pod y Hunt, que aguardaban en el extremo contrario de la habitación, intercambiaron una mirada de alivio.

Sin soltar la mano de Brienne, Jaime dio un par de ordenes a sus hombres. Fingió no notar la forma en que miraban, sin gran disimulo, su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

¡Que se fuera al diablo quien sea que tuviera problemas con ello! La moza siempre había estado a su lado cuando la necesitaba y él no iba a dejarla sola en esos momentos. Estaría a su lado cuando despertara. Mientras esperaba tuvo tiempo de pensar en la mejor forma de hacer una broma a su costa. Quizás hacerle notar que los enemigos que habían estado más cerca de derrotarla habían sido un oso y un caballo le serviría para empezar.

—Moza necia —dijo, acariciándole la frente.

Le pidió a Pod que les llevara cerveza. En cuanto Brienne abriera los ojos la beberían. Quizás era una superstición tonta, pero más valía no tentar a la suerte.

Al final sólo Hyle Hunt y ellos dos quedaban en la habitación. El hombre en su impertinencia no quitaba la vista de su mano aferrada a la de Brienne. Retándolo, Jaime la apretó con más fuerza y ostentación. Al final el hombre salió, no sin antes obsequiarlo una sonrisita burlona que, en otras circunstancias, Jaime se habría apresurado a borrarle del rostro con un puñetazo.

Pod regresó después de un rato con una jarra de cerveza fresca y dos vasos que colocó cerca de la cabecera de la enferma. Después de sonreírle cortésmente, el muchacho se retiró y Jaime se acomodó, esperando pacientemente a que la moza despertara.

La espuma en la jarra de cerveza fue disminuyendo lentamente; fuera de la ventana el azul grisáceo del cielo de la tarde fue cediendo lugar a un color índigo, luego al negro profundo que se desgastó velozmente hasta dar lugar al rosado que presagiaba la llegada del nuevo día. Luego ese nuevo día murió, lo reemplazó otra noche y lo único constante en la habitación fue la mano de Jaime sosteniendo la de  Brienne, los ojos de ésta neciamente cerrados y la jarra de cerveza tibia y sin espuma.

 +++

—Algunas veces sucede —le dijo el maestre con tono condescendiente varios días después—; algunas veces no despiertan —Jaime levantó el rostro y al enfrentar su mirada a la del hombre le pareció encontrar miedo en sus ojos—. Algunas veces despiertan después de más días, pero hay daños…

Jaime volvió a concentrar su atención en Brienne. Metódicamente introducía en su boca pequeñas cantidades de agua mezclada con miel tratando de hacerla tragar lo más posible.

—Quizás es hora de dejarla ir —le sugirió el hombre retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando él lo fulminó con la mirada.

Jaime ya no tuvo dudas, le tenía miedo.

—De cualquier forma, ella no podrá sobrevivir así por más tiempo —añadió entre dientes antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Pod entró penas unos minutos después. El chico seguía apareciéndose regularmente en la habitación de Brienne, y era él quien los sustituía cuando Jaime se veía obligado a atender sus otras responsabilidades.

De pronto, mientras veía al chico con su expresión de cachorro perdido se le ocurrió una idea.

—Trae más cerveza, muchacho —le ordenó.

Pod no pidió más explicaciones y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para obedecer. Si la petición le resultó extraña su gesto no lo delató. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una jarra de cerveza idéntica a la que le había llevado días atrás. La colocó a un lado de la mesa y se colocó en una esquina, dispuesto a recibir y acatar la siguiente orden.

Jaime sirvió un vaso bebió la mitad y luego con el brazo derecho levantó la cabeza de Brienne para dejar que su mano izquierda torpemente colocara el vaso en sus labios para obligarla a beber. Más de la mitad del contenido se derramó por su cuello, pero logró hacerla beber lo necesario.

O eso pensó.

Esperó unos segundos. Esperó unos minutos. Nada pasó. Ella seguía tan muerta en vida como lo había estado en los últimos días.

De pronto su estupidez le resultó hilarante. Se sintió como un pueblerino ignorante. ¿Verdaderamente creyó que cumplir con una ridícula superstición la traería de regreso?

Soltó una carcajada larga y escandalosa que sobresaltó a Pod. Con más fuerza de la necesaria apretó por última vez la mano de Brienne antes de levantarse y dirigirse nuevamente a Pod.

—Quédate con ella —le ordenó sin necesidad. Se lo había pedido ya tantas veces que el chico seguramente lo tenía más presente que su mismo nombre.

Con un disimulado suspiro dejó el cuarto y se alejó con velocidad. Entre más prisa se diera más pronto terminaría todo y eso era lo mejor, incluso si el final no era el que hubiera deseado.

Cersei y Tommen estaban ya mar adentro rumbo a las ciudades libres. No había sido fácil convencerla de marcharse y hasta que el barco se alejó ella había estado segura de que él se iría con ellos. Toda la Guardia Real a excepción de él y ser Balon, iban escoltándolos. Su deber como Lord Comandante era proteger al Rey, incluso si lo era ya solamente de nombre. Con Tommen fuera de peligro su siguiente obligación era asegurarse de que el resto de sus hombres y las pocas personas que aún quedaban en la Fortaleza salieran antes de que el ejército Targaryen llegara a apoderarse del castillo.

Cuando terminó de organizar todo, regresó a la habitación de la moza y encontró a Pod en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado, con la desagradable adición de Hyle Hunt a unos pasos de la cama.

—Hora de despedirse, chico —le dijo con la mirada clavada en los ojos cerrados de Brienne.

El muchacho trató de decir algo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero de ella solamente salieron sonidos más parecidos a los gruñidos de un cachorro que a palabras reales.

—Es una orden —se apresuró a aclararle Jaime en un tono que no admitía mayores discusiones —Dile adiós y vete; es lo que ella hubiera deseado. Lo sabes tan bien como yo —añadió suavizando la voz mientras ocupaba la silla a un lado de la cama.

El chico tragó saliva y despacio se acercó a Brienne. Permaneció unos segundos a su lado, otra vez sin acertar a decir una palabra. Al final simplemente le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y salió casi corriendo.

Jaime suspiró con cansancio. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada sin prestarle a la figura de Hunt mayor atención que la que le había dedicado a la ventana o a la jarra con agua. Sintió la impertinente mirada del hombre clavada en la nuca pero decidió ignorarlo.

Pronto empezaron a escucharse cascos de caballos y la voz ronca e imperante de ser Balon gritando órdenes para emprender la marcha cuanto antes.

—Debemos irnos —le dijo a Jaime sombríamente.

—Desearía habérselo dicho. Aunque no hubiéramos podido estar juntos —susurró él, sin saber exactamente a quién le hablaba— tal vez a ella le habría gustado saberlo. Saber que yo también la amaba —tomó la mano de Brienne y la apretó ligeramente; estaba fría, pero suave y extrañamente flexible—. Alegremente daría todo lo que alguna vez tuve con tal de tener sólo un minuto más con ella para poder decírselo.

—Debemos irnos —repitió Hunt después de un rato, y su voz sonó casi amistosa

—Asegúrate de que el chico llegue a salvo.

Jaime lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando entendió que el hombre acababa de entenderlo: él no iría  ningún lado.

—¡Es una estupidez! —bufó alzando las manos al cielo como si esperara que los mismos dioses estuvieran de acuerdo con él—. Esto no es lo que ella hubiera deseado.

—No, no lo es —aceptó Jaime, una sonrisa traviesa y nostálgica se dibujó lentamente en su rostro —. Pero es lo mismo que la estúpida necia habría hecho por mí.

Hunt sacudió la cabeza, derrotado. Se rascó la nuca con fuerza y por la ventana observó a caballos y jinetes que huían con celeridad.  Dudó por un momento, hasta que con un suspiró se acercó a la puerta.

—Que los Otros te entiendan, Lannister —se despidió, dándole ya la espalda.

—Que ellos te acompañen, Hunt —contestó Jaime, sin mala intención—. Parece  que nos quedamos solos otra vez, moza —le dijo a Brienne cuando los pasos de Hunt ya se escuchaban lejos por el pasillo.

Apretó un poco más su mano, y con el muñón le acarició la cicatriz en la mejilla.

—Si es éste mi castigo por lo que le hice a ese chico, ¿no debería ser yo quien estuviera tendido en esa cama, Brienne?

Ella no contestó.

+++

Para sorpresa de Jaime le tomó todavía un par de días al ejército de la nueva reina llegar a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja.  Sólo unos cuantos sirvientes habían insistido en quedarse, no por lealtad a él si no por haber pasado toda su vida ahí y  creyendo que haber servido a Aerys los salvaría de cualquier venganza. El maestre, permaneció en su puesto también, después de asegurar que él servía a la Fortaleza Roja, independientemente de quien estuviera al mando.

No hubo puertas que derrumbar, murallas que incendiar ni asedios. El castillo recibió los estandartes rojinegros con las puertas abiertas.

Jaime no sintió temor ni remordimiento alguno cuando finalmente escuchó pasos acercándose a ellos. Miró a Brienne por la que bien podía ser la  última vez y el débil movimiento de sus diminutos pechos elevándose y hundiéndose rítmicamente bajo las mantas le dio valor. Los hombres debían estar ya a unos pasos de distancia cuando los suaves y carnosos labios de la moza le recordaron la última cosa que tenía pendiente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de rozarle los labios con un beso infantil y susurrarle un último _te amo_ antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y media docena de guardias perfectamente uniformados entrara con las armas en la mano.

Jaime se puso de pie y les hizo frente, no con la espada,  pero si con la mirada más altanera que pudo convocar. En  un último intento desesperado por salvar el cuerpo inanimado de Brienne, gritó que la muchacha era su rehén,  que estaba herida y necesitaba cuidados.

Se dejó atar e insultar y tuvo tiempo de dirigirle una mirada final a Brienne mientras lo arrastraban rumbo a las celdas. Sonrió amargamente cuando los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde le iluminaron el pecoso rostro creando la ilusión de que ella, muy lentamente, abría los ojos.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más. Si les gusta déjenmelo saber! :D

**II**

 

Su celda era fría, húmeda, pequeña y localizada en alguno de los niveles más bajos de la Fortaleza Roja por lo que la única luz disponible le llegaba del  corredor a través de algunos resquicios de la puerta. La golpiza que Jaime recibió antes de ser arrojado en la celda le dejó claro que la única concesión que se le haría por su origen noble era la ausencia de cadenas en su muñeca y tobillos.

Permaneció sentado en la orilla más lejana de la puerta, tratando con todas su fuerzas de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el dolor en sus costillas o la inquietud que sentía al no tener noticias de Brienne.

Creía llevar tres días preso, pero su único referente era el plato de comida que regularmente le arrojaban al piso. El que estaba frente a él en ese momento era el tercero. Cada vez que la puerta se abría él se arrojaba a ella dispuesto a interrogar a su celador para obtener alguna noticia de la moza. La primera vez el guardia, un hombre con aspecto extranjero, fingió no haberlo escuchado y le dio la espalda con indiferencia, como si se tratara de una rata.

La segunda vez el hombre era mucho más alto que el anterior, probablemente tan alto como Brienne, pelirrojo y con una nariz ganchuda.

—Necesito saber cómo se encuentra lady Brienne, ella es mi rehén y…

El hombre escupió muy cerca de él antes de, con la espada envainada, asestarle un golpe en el hombro que lo obligó a caer de rodillas frente  a la puerta.

—Tarth está en ruinas, Matarreyes —le aseguró con fastidio, pero anhelando encontrar en él alguna señal de decepción —Si pensabas que Lord Selwyn haría algo por ti tratando de liberar al adefesio de su hija estás muy equivocado.

—Ella es mi responsabilidad —insistió Jaime tratando de olvidar el desprecio con que el hombre hablaba de Brienne—. Necesito saber si está siendo atendida bien… si ha despertado ya —añadió esperanzado.

—¿Sabes? Si no se tratara de una mujer tan monstruosamente fea daría por cierto todo lo que se dice por ahí. Dime, ¿acaso es en verdad tu zorra? —le preguntó acercándose a él con curiosidad—. ¿Pensabas en tu hermana mientras te la follabas?

Para fortuna de Jaime el hombre no le dio tiempo de más y azotó la puerta detrás de él mientras su carcajada hacía eco por el corredor. Jaime había estado a punto de asestarle un golpe y las cosas no habrían terminado muy bien para él. Aunque, por dónde lo mirase, las cosas no terminarían bien para él.

La tercera vez que preguntó por ella el guardia, uno distinto, le dijo simplemente que aquello ya no era de su incumbencia antes de darle una patada en el estómago cuando él trató de detenerlo para hacerle más preguntas.

Tres alimentos, tres preguntas sin respuesta, tres días en la antesala de la muerte, sin luz y con un silencio que sólo había sido roto aquél tercer día por la presencia de un constante goteo filtrándose por el techo de su celda. Plop-plop-plop.

Trató de imaginar de dónde podía provenir, pero en realidad no estaba seguro del sitio exacto donde se encontraba su celda, por lo que tampoco sabía que había en el piso superior. Plop-plop-plop.

Imaginó que Tyrion sería capaz de usar el goteo para llevar la cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, pero no tenía ni la inteligencia ni la paciencia necesaria para una labor así. Plop-plop-plop, sonaba casi como a aquella canción de cuna con la que su madre solía arrullarlo. Se quedó dormido por lo que le pareció una noche completa; una noche llena de pesadillas  y dolores mal disimulados por el frío y la humedad.

La siguiente vez que escuchó pasos en el corredor se acercó a la puerta velozmente. Cualquiera en su lugar habría aprendido ya la lección: aceptar el alimento en silencio y no hacer preguntas; pero él necesitaba saber de Brienne.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció el mismo hombre que se había burlado de él durante el segundo día. No dejó que aquello lo detuviera.

—Lady Brienne requiere cuidados especiales, necesito saber… —empezó a decir. El guardia le escupió en los pies, parecía ebrio.

—Tu zorra ya no necesita nada, Matarreyes. —le aseguró sonriendo antes de aventar el plato al suelo y derramar la mitad de su contenido­—. Ayer la encontraron tiesa y sin respirar en su celda. Pero no te preocupes, hay cerdas más guapas que ella en los chiqueros, puedes elegir la que más te agrade para reemplazarla —rió su propio chiste a pierna suelta.

Esa vez Jaime no necesitó golpe físico alguno para caer al suelo. Sus rodillas se doblaron sin su consentimiento y cayó hincado frente a la mirada atónita del guardia, quien simplemente sonrió complacido antes de salir.

Plop-plop-plop. Entonces Jaime entendió de dónde provenía aquel goteo: era la maldita Fortaleza Roja llorando por la Doncella de Tarth, quien finalmente había dejado ese mundo al que jamás había pertenecido en realidad.

Todo lo demás perdió importancia de pronto; incluso el entender que nada le quedaba ya fuera de esa celda con su constante goteo.

+++

Considerando que su técnica de introspección como escape de la realidad no podía funcionar en sus actuales circunstancias, Jaime decidió concentrarse en la roncha que la mordida de algún insecto le había provocado. La maldita comezón parecía no tener fin, y con la cabeza baja se concentró en los movimientos sutiles que hacían que la ropa rozara el sitio exacto y calmara la comezón por unos segundos. Después permanecía quieto y contaba en silencio hasta que la roncha reclamaba su atención nuevamente. Había llegado a contar hasta treinta cinco antes de que la maldita picazón regresara. Entonces volvía a mover la pierna o la cadera provocando algún roce con la ropa. Sin embargo en un par de ocasiones había perdido todo el decoro y se había inclinado para rascarse con descaro mientras las cadenas en sus tobillos y mano se movían ruidosamente. Aquello le había ganado una mirada de desprecio y reproche de la reina, pero él simplemente se había encogido de hombros con desinterés. Dudaba mucho que por ello pudieran cortarle la cabeza dos veces. No por falta de pecados y culpas o de odio por parte de sus jueces, sino porque, desgraciadamente, sólo tenía una cabeza que ofrecer.

El recuento de todos sus crímenes parecía interminable y en esos dos días de juicio lo único que lo había hecho levantar el rostro con curiosidad fue la presencia de su hermano que se digno a dirigirle una única mirada fría e imposible de leer.

Al  principio había tratado de pensar en Cersei como antes, pero su recuerdo ya no representaba para él un adecuado refugio contra la realidad. Quiso entonces recordar a la moza, pero aquello resultó incluso peor. Había sido feliz cabalgando a su lado, riéndose de ella y con ella, soportando sus infinitos discursos sobre el honor y el deber, pero cuando evocaba esos momentos, irremediablemente terminaba recordando también que ella ya estaba muerta y que en esos momentos su cuerpo inerte debía estar empezando a descomponerse.

La comezón lo hizo frotar la pierna descaradamente contra uno de los pilares del podio de acusado donde él, cargado de cadenas, ocupaba el sitio de honor.

En medio de un suspiro Jaime se tomó un par de segundos para poner atención a su juicio y tratar de adivinar si la sentencia sería formalmente dictada ese día o el suplicio se prolongaría aún más.

En ese momento detallaban las atrocidades cometidas contra Catelyn Stark. Según el testigo —un Frey ni más ni menos—, Jaime Lannister había chantajeado al finalmente difunto Walter Frey para que éste preparara la trampa en la que vilmente se dio muerte a Rob Stark y a su madre, Lady Catelyn. También había ordenado la violación de la mujer y posteriormente la había matado, _otra vez_.

Cuando le preguntaron si tenía algo que decir en su defensa él se rascó la quijada por unos momentos y con la mirada ausente preguntó a su vez con desinterés:

—Me  temo que estoy algo confundido —declaró con la boca torcida—. Me queda claro que asesiné dos veces a Lady Catelyn, pero no estoy seguro de si la violé antes o después de matarla por primera vez… Aunque me imagino que el orden de mis crímenes no altera la sentencia, mi entrepierna está preocupada por el probable hecho de haber tenido tratos con un cadáver.

Le pareció escuchar un par de risas ahogadas en alguna parte, pero cuando se enfrentó a los ojos violetas de la reina sólo encontró algo que se deslizaba  entre el horror y la incredulidad. En la mirada de Tyrion no había desdén, sólo la sana curiosidad de alguien que se enfrenta a un complicado cálculo matemático por primera vez.

Brienne estaría fulminándolo con sus ojos azules transformados en dos trozos de hielo: amenazadores y furiosos. Pasaría un par de horas llamándolo arrogante, y presuntuoso, después le reprocharía por disfrutar tanto que la gente lo creyera un verdadero monstruo sin conciencia ni honor, para finalmente, después de un largo silencio, mascullar entre dientes sobre la manía de la gente por juzgarlo sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse primero. Su fiel moza, siempre tratando de hacerlo una mejor persona, siempre tratando de hacer entender a los demás que el León de Lannister no era tan malo como creían.

Pero la moza estaba muerta. Muerta, fría y sus malditos ojos no volverían a abrirse nunca más. Y esa mujer había sido su único motivo para seguir con vida. Sin ella el mundo que quedaba era un lugar absurdo, oscuro y, sobre todo, muy aburrido.

Si fuera un hombre religioso probablemente creería en una vida después de la muerte, una vida en la que podría encontrarla otra vez y tendría ese minuto con ella para confesarle lo que sentía. Pero él no era un hombre piadoso, y aun en caso de que esa otra vida existiera, estaba seguro de que la moza y él estaban destinados a muy diferentes lugares.

La picazón volvió y también la larga lista de sus crímenes a desfilar frente a él. Cuando al final del día, en lugar de conducirlo a su celda lo obligaron a permanecer en la sala mientras lentamente todos los demás desaparecían, no se sintió sorprendido. Los Targaryen eran conocidos por muchas cosas, pero no por su sentido del humor. Las severas miradas que le dirigieron la reina y su propio hermano no le auguraron nada bueno. Pero, de nuevo, a diferencia de Catelyn Stark, a él sólo podían matarlo una vez.

***

Tyrion permaneció de pie a un lado del trono. Apenas se atrevió a mirar a Jaime de reojo. Él parecía totalmente concentrado en una de sus rodillas y ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista cuando se quedó solo. Trató de rascarse la nuca, pero la cadena que unía su mano con los tobillos no era lo suficientemente larga para permitirle ese lujo, por lo que se contentó con soltar una breve risa nasal  y suspirar con cansancio y hastío.

A lo largo de los dos días que ya había durado el juicio Tyrion no había logrado descubrir si su hermano estaba siendo deliberadamente atrevido y estúpido o simplemente estaba en una fase suicida. Más de la mitad de las acusaciones en su contra eran falsas. La gente lo había culpado de las cosas más absurdas aprovechando la oportunidad de tener un chivo expiatorio que los hiciera quedar bien frente al nuevo gobierno. Y Jaime no había dicho una sola palabra en su defensa. Todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutar exacerbando el odio  que la gente le prodigaba a manos llenas.

—¿Se siente satisfecho? —preguntó Daenerys desapasionadamente— Deliberadamente ha convertido su juicio en un circo.

—No; en realidad no ha sido intencional. Todo se ha dado de forma casual, pero si es usted quien se siente satisfecha con el resultado puedo esforzarme un poco más para hacerlo realmente divertido —sugirió Jaime con descaro.

Daenerys apenas parpadeó. Sólo cuando el único guardia que permaneció en el salón amenazó con golpear al acusado por su insolencia ella movió la mano para detenerlo.

—Toma el asunto con demasiada ligereza, considerando que es su cabeza la que está en juego.

—Sabemos muy bien que mi cabeza perdió ese juego desde el momento en que sus hombres me pusieron las manos encima y todo este _“circo”_ no es más que una mera formalidad —declaró después de reír despreocupadamente.

—Tiene razón —aseguró ella alisándose la falda sin darle mayor importancia a los modales de Jaime —. Quizás lo único que está jugándose es la forma en que va morir. Puede ser de forma rápida, indolora y digna, o…

La amenaza quedó implícita en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Jaime, sin embargo, no se inmutó; continuó sonriendo. Ignorando a Tyrion miró a la reina con una condescendencia que rayaba en lo impertinente.

—¿De verdad piensa que la tortura representa una amenaza para mí? —levantó el muñón y lo sacudió frente a su rostro como si saludara a un viejo amigo que nadie más veía; en realidad, eso era el dolor para él: sólo un viejo amigo—. Respecto a la dignidad, pueden clavar mi cabeza en una pica o usarla como pisapapeles. Dudó mucho que pueda sentir algo una vez que deje de respirar. La dignidad me importa un rábano.

Daenerys apretó los labios y los puños, no hacía falta conocerla demasiado bien para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba furiosa. Tyrion por otra parte no alcanzaba a definir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Una parte de él admiraba en Jaime esa despreocupada indiferencia respecto a su vida; la otra quería zarandearlo y hacerlo entender que estaba a punto de morir.

No llegaba a entender porqué, pudiendo haber escapado con todos los demás, estúpidamente había decidido quedarse para velar el sueño de su rehén.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, he pasado todo el día de pie, y a pesar de estar disfrutando mucho nuestra charla, me siento cansado y me gustaría regresar a mi celda —dijo cortésmente—. A menos, claro, que su alteza tenga planeado empezar con la tortura de inmediato.

Tyrion suspiró disimuladamente. Su hermano había elegido un muy mal momento para imitar la insufrible pedantería de su padre.

La mujer le hizo al guardia un delicado gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que podía llevarse al prisionero.

Jaime aún tuvo el valor de despedirse con una inclinación y una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. Camino alegremente hasta casi llegar a la puerta, luego se detuvo y bajó la cabeza. El guardia jaló de su cadena para hacerlo caminar, pero reuniendo todas sus fuerzas él se giró y con los hombros hundidos dio un par de pasos más acercándose a Daenerys. Finalmente, con una actitud humilde y sumisa.

—Sé que Lord Selwyn y Tarth son súbditos fieles de la corona, a pesar de todo el daño que sufrieron con la llegada de Aegon —empezó a decir vacilante, toda su seguridad anterior evaporada—. Creo que a él le serviría de consuelo recuperar el cuerpo de su hija para rendirle los honores debidos —murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

Tyrion intercambió una mirada de confusión y curiosidad con Daenerys.

—¿El cuerpo de su hija? —repitió con calma, levantándose para darle la espalda e interrogar a Tyrion con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—La hija de Lord Selwyn… Lady… —tragó saliva, como si pronunciar su nombre le causara un dolor infinitamente mayor que la tortura con que anteriormente lo habían amenazado—. Lady… Brienne —dijo al fin.

—La mujer que cuidaba cuando fue capturado. No era su rehén —afirmó con convicción.

Él no contestó. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y suspiró largamente para reunir valor.

—Le suplico, que su cuerpo sea respetado y enviado a Tarth con su padre —cada palabra fue pronunciada con el indescriptible dolor que representaba para un Lannister suplicar.

—Según recuerdo, usted dijo hace un momento que una vez muerto no le importaba lo que sucediera con su cuerpo —Daenerys miró a su preso con expresión satisfecha y sólo entonces Jaime se atrevió a reconocer la presencia de Tyrion con una fugaz mirada—. De cualquier modo, no veo por qué tendría que escuchar siquiera las peticiones del asesino de mi padre, de un hombre tan altanero y presuntuoso como usted; menos aún cuando se relacionan con una mujer que defendió a un rey usurpador.

—Ella merece respeto —entonces levantó la mirada, tragó saliva, y para sorpresa de Tyrion se puso de rodillas y continuó hablando con el tono más humilde que le hubiera escuchado en toda su vida—. Le suplico que honre su cuerpo y lo envíe a Tarth, no por mí, por Lord Selwyn. Porque ella nunca empuñó su espada para defender a un rey usurpador, lo hizo para proteger a mi hijo bastardo. Y sobre todo, porque ella fue la persona más honorable que he conocido y es lo menos que merece.

—¡Por los siete! —Tyrion fue incapaz de reprimirse.

Soportó las  miradas de reproche de Daenerys y de su hermano y trató de disimular la sonrisa que absurdamente se dibujaba en sus labios al comprender la situación. La única persona en el mundo que había sido capaz de mostrar cariño sincero por el deforme hijo menor de Tywin Lannister había sido Jaime.

Recordó a la mujer con la que habían encontrado a su hermano. No había nada hermoso en ella, su cuerpo estaba casi tan deformado por la cicatrices como el suyo propio. A pesar de todo eso, había un hombre evidentemente capaz de enamorarse de esa mujer, de humillarse y rogar por ella como no lo había hecho por sí mismo. Por supuesto, ese hombre no podía ser otro que Jaime Lannister, quien en ese momento lo miraba a los ojos, rogándole silenciosamente, también a él, por un poco de respeto hacia un cadáver.

No, su hermano jamás habría estado de acuerdo en lo que su padre le había hecho a Tysha. Jamás lo habría dañado intencionalmente de esa forma. Jaime era arrogante, engreído, cínico, temerario y, en el fondo, más ingenuo de lo que cabría esperar en un hombre adulto, pero no albergaba ese tipo de maldad en el corazón.

Desafortunadamente no podía hacer mucho por su hermano en esos momentos. Con un suspiro observó a la reina paseando delante de su prisionero, gozando de su pequeña revancha al verlo finalmente rendido y a sus pies.

—Es un hombre extraño, ser Jaime —dijo Daenerys con cierta cautela, estudiándolo como si lo viera por primera vez—. Es soberbio y arrogante cuando se trata de su propia vida, pero es capaz de humillarse y suplicar por el cuerpo de una mujer como Lady Brienne.

            Jaime no se levantó, mantuvo la mirada baja e incluso llegó a contener la respiración, mientras esperaba el único veredicto que en verdad le importaba.

            —Quizás hay algo que debe saber sobre Lady Brienne…—murmuró la mujer dándole la espalda.

Ambos hermanos miraron fijamente el inexpresivo rostro de Daenerys, Jaime ansioso y Tyrion preguntándose cómo pensaba ella jugar sus cartas.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la segunda oportunidad que le doy a este fic, le tengo cariño porque hace mucho no hacía nada, pero dados los resultados concluyo que es bastante malo. Si sigue sin gustar este será el último capítulo que suba.  
> De cualquier forma gracias a las cinco personas que mostraron interés. =)

**III**

Cuando le dijeron que Jaime Lannister finalmente estaba en su poder sintió casi la misma satisfacción que la primera vez que fue reconocida como reina de todo Poniente: la parte culminante de su venganza estaba por llevarse a cabo. Aunque su primer impulso fue acabar en el instante con la vida del hombre,  no quería que sus primeros movimientos desde el Trono de Hierro fueran arbitrarios, aun cuando todo mundo debía estar consciente de la culpabilidad del hombre, era necesario que su sentencia fuera resultado de un juicio justo.  Se lo debía a su pueblo y se lo debía también a Tyrion, quien la había aconsejado y servido bien desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado por primera vez.  A pesar del rencor que parecía guardarle a su hermano por alguna misteriosa razón, también parecía tenerle cariño. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo complicadas que podían ser las relaciones entre hermanos, y por lo que sabía de Tyrion, el guardaba mejores recuerdos de su relación con Jaime de los que ella tenía respecto a Viserys.

Sentía más desconfianza de la que estaba dispuesta a admitir respecto a la captura del hombre. En realidad ni ella ni su gente tenían mérito alguno en ello. Lannister prácticamente se había entregado. Supo  que se había negado a huir por permanecer al lado de una mujer herida que no podía moverse y ella dio por sentado que se trataría de Cersei Lannister, su hermana y amante. Pero ni era Cersei Lannister, ni era tampoco el tipo de mujer por la que un hombre común arriesgaría la cabeza. No se engañó en ningún momento con la historia de que la mujer era rehén de Lannister. Después de hablar con el viejo maestre le quedó claro que aquello no era más que una desesperada estratagema para protegerla, pero a pesar de no entender el motivo que el Matarreyes podría tener para ello, no creyó que hubiera algún altruismo puro en ello.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio arrodillarse y suplicar humildemente por el cadáver de la mujer, Daenerys se vio obligada a aceptar que  el hombre le tenía algún tipo de cariño a la muchacha.

Y quizás Daenerys nunca lo odió tanto como entonces, porque había pasado toda su vida negando la posibilidad de que existiera algo de bondad en ese hombre y él le había arrebatado la posibilidad de seguir odiándolo libre de cualquier cargo de conciencia, porque cuando la vida le concedió el deseo de tenerlo rendido a sus pies, se encontró sintiendo pena por él.

Si él ya había aceptado la muerte de la chica y era evidente que le importaba, quizás lo más noble hubiera sido dejarlo en el error; después de todo, ella no tardaría mucho en morir de verdad. Tal vez resultaba más cruel enfrentarlo a la triste condición en que Lady Brienne se hallaba. O probablemente darles unos últimos minutos juntos era un acto de bondad. Supuso que todo dependería de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

De modo que, cuando le dijo al hombre que ella estaba viva pero en condiciones muy difíciles, no estuvo segura de si lo hacía para castigarlo o para mostrarle clemencia. Sin embargo tuvo que aceptar que su actitud durante el último día de su juicio mejoró considerablemente, dejó a un lado la actitud cínica, prestó atención a cuanto se decía e incluso llegó a hacer un par de aclaraciones, aunque no mostró el menor interés por defenderse y se negó a hablar sobre la muerte de Aerys.

A pesar de todo el resultado del juicio fue el que ya todos esperaban: fue sentenciado a muerte al ser encontrado culpable de una larga lista de crímenes de los cuales Daenerys solamente podía estar completamente segura de unos cuantos. Desgraciada o afortunadamente, la muerte de su padre, el intento de asesinato del chico Stark y la traición al trono por haber mantenido una relación ilícita con la usurpadora Cersei Lannister, eran suficientes para hacerlo pagar con la vida.

Él ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la sentencia fue promulgada, se limitó a asentir ligeramente como prueba de que había escuchado. No pidió clemencia ni pareció sentir temor, simplemente solicitó, otra vez haciendo gala de humildad y buenos modales, que se le permitiera ver por última vez a Lady Brienne. Y ella, otra vez sin saber porqué, accedió.

Tal vez influyó la historia que había escuchado acerca de las aventuras de la muchacha. Ver su cuerpo tan joven y tan maltratado, observar en sus ojos la frustración de la constante lucha para articular cada simple palabra, para hacer el más ligero movimiento. El entender que se estaba dejando morir por creer que probablemente otra vez el hombre que amaba estaba muerto. Había tanta tristeza en su rostro deforme, en sus brillantes ojos azules, que no fue capaz de resistirse a la petición de Lannister. Incluso accedió a  ocultarle a la muchacha que la sentencia ya había sido dictada y le permitió a Lannister asearse para lucir presentable frente a ella.

Antes de dejarlo entrar, el maestre le explicó una vez más el estado en que la mujer se encontraba: era incapaz de emitir una palabra coherente, de sus labios únicamente escapaban silabas sueltas sin sentido alguno, y sus movimientos eran torpes, limitados y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No estaban seguros de si su condición era permanente, y además se negaba a comer. Se encontraba tan débil que de seguir así no viviría más de un par de días.

Lannister sólo asentía con la mirada fija en la puerta de tras de la cual se encontraba Lady Brienne, parecía no prestar mayor atención al maestre, ansioso por deshacerse de él y finalmente entrar en la habitación. Cuando el maestre terminó su explicación él le dirigió un mirada larga y profunda antes de susurrar un gracias ronco y vacilante, pero sincero.

Era en verdad un hombre muy atractivo y, en ese momento, sin su máscara de arrogancia, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo suave, que en otras circunstancias habría despertado la simpatía de Daenerys. El asesino de su padre sería ejecutado en una semana y por alguna razón ella se encontró mostrándole clemencia.

Antes de que él pudiera cruzar la puerta ella lo detuvo.

—Quítenle las cadenas —le ordenó al guardia que lo escoltaba.

Otra vez, Lannister le dio las gracias, esta vez de forma rápida antes de entrar a la habitación. Dio un par de pasos y luego, al ver a la mujer se quedó congelado por un momento. Aparentemente las palabras del maestre no habían logrado prepararlo completamente para lo que iba a encontrar.

Ella estaba inmóvil en la cama, con el rostro vuelto a la pared y una de sus manos colgando inerte por el borde de la cama. Rendida, sin oponer la menor resistencia parecía simplemente esperar que la vida la abandonara. Lucía tan delgada que casi parecía pequeña.

Lannister tragó saliva antes de acercarse a ella.

—¿Moza? —la llamó inseguro.

Por primera vez en días ella fue capaz de reaccionar a un sonido. Giró el rostro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él emitió un jadeó largo y profundo. Incluso, débilmente, trató de incorporarse.

Entonces él corrió a su lado, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella con las pocas energías que le quedaban trató de imitarlo.

El momento fue intenso, pero breve. Al cabo de un instante él se separó y la acomodó en la almohada. Ninguno de lo dos parecía cómodo con el contacto físico, no parecían acostumbrados a él, aunque en los ojos de ambos se podía ver que también estaban ansiosos por repetirlo.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó él con naturalidad, tomando una manzana de la bandeja intacta que se hallaba a un lado de su cama.

Ella abrió la boca y por el sonido duro, casi parecido a un gruñido, Daenerys dedujo que trataba de pronunciar su nombre: Jaime. Él también pareció entenderlo así.

—Por supuesto que soy yo. ¿A quién más esperabas? —bufó casi con fastidio— Esto tiene buena pinta —añadió mirando el plato, después de morder sonoramente la manzana que sostenía en la mano—, casi tan buena como aquel estofado cerca de Harrenhal, ¿lo recuerdas? —Ella asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

—Te ca…tu…ron po mi… ulpa… —la mujer jadeó rendida por el esfuerzo que requerían esos pocos balbuceos.

—Nadie me capturó. Y aun si hubiera sido así, no sería tú culpa. No te sientas tan importante, moza —mintió con descaro.

—¿Tú… bre? —murmuró con esfuerzo.

 A él le tomó unos segundos entender lo que trataba de decir, luego, fingiendo que le había comprendido perfectamente y que todo era normal, contestó:

—Por supuesto que estoy libre. ¿Me ves con alguna cadena? —preguntó, y sólo entonces reconoció la presencia de Daenerys; con una mirada suplicante le rogó que lo ayudara a mentir, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder.

—Lady Brienne, usted y ser Jaime son mis huéspedes —dijo secamente.

El rostro de la muchacha se relajó de inmediato y el suspiro de alivio que escapó de su pecho pareció quitarle un enorme peso de encima.

Sin mayor trámite, Lannister tomó la cuchara con guisado y la colocó delante de su boca. Daenerys fue incapaz de disimular su sorpresa cuando vio a lady Brienne aceptar el alimento dócilmente, masticarlo con calma y luego tragarlo con cierto esfuerzo. Le hizo una seña al maestre y éste, con curiosidad, acudió a contemplar la escena.

—¡Por los siete, moza! ¿Qué pretendías ganar matándote de hambre? No hemos tenido ya suficientes guerras sin que Tarth decida atacar Roca Casterly como venganza? ¿O acaso sólo buscabas que tu padre me matara al ver el estado en que te regreso a su lado? Ya eras bastante fea antes de que decidieras quedarte en los huesos.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero él aprovechó para hacerla tragar otro bocado.

Ambos parecían ignorar cualquier presencia ajena a ellos, Daenerys se preguntó si por lo menos se daban cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, en una esquina, observando lo que pensó sería un reunión dramática y sentimental, y fue en realidad el encuentro casual de dos viejos conocidos.

Sin embargo, había algo en sus miradas que le dejaba claro que era aquello que no se decían lo que verdaderamente importaba, esa ternura escondida con palabras bruscas y duras expresaba más amor que un millón de palabras dulces.

La magia realizada en esos momentos resultaba difícil de describir. Lo que hasta momentos atrás era poco más que un cuerpo sin alma, ni vida, se convirtió de pronto en una persona  capaz de reaccionar, de reír, de enojarse; incluso, en un par de ocasiones, Daenerys la vio levantar el brazo haciendo el amago de golpear a Lannister cuando éste la provocaba con algún comentario.

Comió la mitad de lo que había en el plato y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si el maestre no hubiera recomendado que, dado su estado, empezara alimentándose con cantidades muy pequeñas varias veces al día.

—Me debes una cerveza, moza –le dijo con una mirada de complicidad—. ¿Puede beber? –añadió , dirigiéndose al maestre.

Él asintió y Daenerys, por curiosidad principalmente, permitió que les llevaran la cerveza.

—Por la mujer con la cabeza más dura que he conocido en mi vida –exclamó con su más deslumbrante sonrisa burlona.

Lady Brienne giró los ojos, pero a pesar de todo bebió dócilmente cuando él acercó el vaso a sus labios.

Débil como estaba no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida,  con el hombre cerca de ella sosteniendo su mano. Entonces ella le dirigió una mirada al guardia y sin una sola palabra Lannister salió de la habitación y dócilmente, sin necesidad de cadenas, regresó a su celda después de nuevamente darle las gracias por permitirle esos minutos.

Durante los siguientes días les permitió una breve visita diaria, y con tristeza entendió que la muchacha probablemente no era tan ingenua como aparentaba  y empezaba a sospechar que la situación de Lannister no era tan despreocupada como se empeñaban en hacerle creer. Se negaba a comer si él no estaba presente y aunque lentamente mejoraba, todos temían que con la muerte de Lannister ella volviera a su estado  anterior.

Desgraciadamente no había nada que pudiera hacerse para evitarlo. Era cierto que el nuevo reinado Targaryen estaba en deuda con Lord Selwyn que la mujer se había ganado su simpatía y compasión, pero de ningún modo iba a perdonar la vida del asesino de su padre.

El día anterior a la ejecución, quizás sintiendo el nerviosismo de todos a su alrededor, ella también estuvo inquieta y ansiosa.

Antes de despedirse, el silencio entre ellos se prolongó más de lo necesario, él se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos y quizás en eso ella encontró las primeras pistas de que algo no iba bien. O quizás era simplemente que se conocían demasiado bien y podían leerse con cada mirada y movimiento.

—¿Ves… aña na? —tartamudeó ansiosa.

Nadie entendía cómo era posible que en tan sólo unos días el Matarreyes hubiera logrado entender a la perfección los balbuceos incoherentes de Lady Brienne, pero así era, el hombre parecía leer sus ojos más que escuchar su incoherentes palabras. La miró fijamente por unos instantes y Daenerys estuvo a punto de creer que en esa ocasión no había sido capaz de traducir sus tartamudeos en una frase coherente, pero se equivocó.

—Yo siempre vuelvo, moza. Soy como tu sombra —sonrió, pero esta vez con una tristeza mal disimulada— , a donde quiera que mires ahí estaré. Siempre.

—Ju… me … ras –aquello no necesitaba traducción: “Júrame que volverás”

Vio a Lannister tragar saliva antes de regresar a su sonrisa cínica

—No más juramentos, Brienne. Ya hemos hecho demasiados y no nos fue muy bien con ellos. –Finalmente se atrevió a mirarla, aunque de forma muy breve.

Cuando ella se dejó caer en la cama, otra vez como si toda voluntad hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, Daenerys supo que lo había comprendido al fin.

—El maestre asegura que en unos días más estarás lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar a Tarth, a casa, con tu padre —le aseguró, falsamente animado.

Ella lo ignoró. Giró el rostro hacia la pared y no volvió a moverse.

—Adiós, Brienne.

El hombre se mantuvo de pie por un largo rato, decidiendo si decir algo más o bien esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Finalmente se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

***

Aquella misma noche, justo cuando se había obligado a olvidar el tema y no volver a pensar en Lannister hasta el momento de su ejecución, uno de los guardias se presentó con un mensaje del Matarreyes: solicitaba una audiencia.

Y, otra vez, la curiosidad pudo más en ella y accedió a verlo. Pidió la presencia de Tyrion y  esperó al hombre, pensando que la cercanía de la muerte lo habría vuelto cobarde y acudía a ella para rogar por su vida. Pero, se prometió a sí misma, ella no lo perdonaría.

—Es bastante tarde ya, ser, y hay una reunión a la que debo acudir. Necesito descansar, después de todo, mañana es un día muy importante… para ambos. De modo que diga lo que tenga que decir, pero sea breve.

Lannister se mordió los labios y asintió; por su expresión quedaba claro que no albergaba muchas esperanzas sobre el éxito de su solicitud. Lo vio dirigirle una fugaz mirada a su hermano, tragar saliva y con la mirada fija en el piso luchar por dejar salir las palabras. Daenerys no podía imaginar algo que resultara más doloroso para un hombre arrogante como el tener que suplicar.

—Brienne… Lady Brienne necesita regresar a su hogar. Para recuperarse, pero… primero necesita mejorar un poco para poder viajar, y no va a lograrlo si…

Guardó silencio, pero tanto ella como Tyrion entendieron lo que calló. Si él moría la mujer, sintiéndose culpable, se daría por vencida otra vez y no tardaría mucho tiempo en seguirlo. Jamás volvería a Tarth.

Entonces, era ésa la tabla a la que pensaba aferrarse para salvar su vida: Evidenciar lo ligada que estaba su existencia a la de la doncella de Tarth.

—Y lo que usted sugiere es…

—Le pido tiempo… unos días más para que ella pueda viajar, permítame acompañarla a Tarth, con su padre a su lado podrá salir adelante —declaró muy despacio—. En cuanto ella esté a lado de Lord Selwyn yo regresaré; lo juro por…

—¿Lo jura por su honor, ser? —lo interrumpió con ironía.

—No. No por mi honor. Por el de ella —dijo con presteza, como si hubiera adivinado que su honor valía muy poco para cualquiera.

—¿Y qué garantía tengo yo de que esto no es más que un pretexto absurdo para escapar?

—Si mi prioridad fuera huir no estaría ahora aquí —aseguró, y en su mirada se notaba que trataba de contenerse y mantener su tono humilde y educado.

Daenerys tuvo que admitir que tenía la razón en eso. Lo capturaron porque inexplicablemente le pareció más importante la seguridad de Lady Brienne que su propia vida.

—Lamento que ni su honor ni el de ella me basten como garantía de que regresará —replico con más dureza de la que sentía.

—Entonces tal vez si incluyo el mío podamos cerrar el trato —intervino Tyrion para su sorpresa—. Ofrezco mi cabeza, en caso de que la de mi hermano no esté puntualmente de regreso en la fecha que su majestad señale.

Daenerys lo miró por un largo rato, tratando de encontrar la menor sombra de duda o desconfianza en el hombrecillo. No entendía si verdaderamente confiaba a tal punto en su hermano, o simplemente no la creía a ella capaz de tomar la cabeza de un Lannister que le había sido leal a cambio del otro que había matado a su padre.

—Me conoce bien, my Lord —le dijo a Tyrion acercándose a su lado, e ignorando momentáneamente la presencia del Matarreyes—. No permito burlas  a mi persona. ¿Está dispuesto a jugarse la vida por su hermano? Sabe bien que no me temblaría la voz para ordenar su muerte si él no regresa.

—Lo sé bien —aseguró Tyrion convencido— También sé que Jaime regresará.

Daenerys miró a los hermanos, sabía muy bien que Viserys jamás habría hecho algo así por ella. También sabía que ella jamás habría sido tan ingenua para  confiar tan ciegamente en su propio hermano…

—Tiene dos lunas, ser Jaime. Si llega con un día de retraso la cabeza de su hermano será el adorno principal de la Fortaleza Roja.

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy cortito, pero aquí tienen.

**IV**

Lord Selwyn estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitarle cualquier dolor a la mujer rota y maltratada que días atrás había llegado a las puertas del castillo y en la que difícilmente podía reconocer a su hija. La vida se había ensañado con ella desde el momento de nacer, y si bien llevaba ya mucho tiempo convencido de que un alma tan sensible y pura envuelta en un cuerpo tan tosco y agreste no podría hallar la dicha en este mundo, su instinto paternal lo impulsaba a hacer todo lo posible para brindarle, por lo menos, algo de paz y confort.

A pesar de ser Brienne su prioridad, no era solamente por ella que le habría gustado hallar una solución a aquella situación imposible.

Contra todas sus reservas, en muy pocos días había llegado a estimar a Jaime. Le resultaba un hombre intrigante. La mayoría de los banderizos que lo habían tratado lo consideraban arrogante y presuntuoso, sin embargo, los sirvientes que lo atendían lo tenían como un hombre considerado y amable. Los años le habían enseñado a Selwyn a desconfiar de aquellos que se mostraban serviles con sus iguales o superiores y abusaban de los que estaban por debajo de ellos. Jaime Lannister había pasado esa prueba sin siquiera saberlo.

Su trato con Brienne era brusco y la primera vez que escuchó la forma en que se refería a ella como 'moza', 'fea', y 'cabeza dura', sintió deseos de golpearlo y hacerlo tragarse sus insultos junto con un par de sus propios dientes. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, por la expresión de Brienne, pronto entendió que aquellas palabras, junto al 'idiota' que ella le soltó tan pronto fue capaz de hablar con mayor fluidez, eran casi términos cariñosos entre ellos.

Además, tenía que aceptar que nadie le mostraba a su hija tanta paciencia como Lannister. Ni siquiera él mismo. Durante los primeros días se desesperaba al no ser capaz de entender lo que Brienne quería decir, ella confundía las palabras o simplemente no era capaz de articularlas correctamente, su paciencia y fortaleza se agotaban tras unos cuantos minutos de ver a su hija en ese estado.

Lannister, en cambio, no solamente era capaz de pasar todo el día con ella sin perder la sonrisa, también, proponiéndoselo o no, actuaba como si nada raro pasara con Brienne. Conversaba con ella con naturalidad, la sacaba de sus casillas por hábito y caminaba a su lado como si prácticamente no tuviera que arrastrar la mitad de su cuerpo que se negaba a funcionar correctamente, tarea nada fácil considerando el tamaño y peso de Brienne.

Y gracias a eso en cuestión de días la mejoría de su hija resultó notable. Hablaba muy despacio y tartamudeando, seguía confundiendo algunas palabras, pero cualquiera podía entenderle. Caminaba cojeando y necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, pero su andar resultaba más sencillo. Casi parecía feliz, tan feliz como sólo una mujer puede estarlo cuando se encuentra cerca del hombre que ama, y se sabe correspondida. Porque Lannister, no había duda, estaba enamorado de ella. No lo sabía por sus cuidados y paciencia casi maternales —algo de lo que nadie habría creído capaz   a un hombre con la fama del Matarreyes—, Selwyn lo adivinó por sus miradas.

De niña, Brienne siempre había disfrutado sus paseos por los jardines de Evenfall. Perfectamente podía recordarla corriendo de punta a punta los jardines con la nariz más ancha que de costumbre, tratando de llenarse los pulmones con el perfume de los nomeolvides que su madre tanto había amado. En esos momentos no parecía tan torpe y desgarbada, casi le parecía linda. Casi le parecía feliz.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que en esos largos días de su recuperación los jardines fueran otra vez su lugar favorito. Y Lannister la llevaba dócilmente todos los días y pasaba horas a su lado, con su sonrisa arrogante y su disimulada mirada enamorada.

Un hombre capaz de prodigar tanta ternura no podía ser tan despreciable, más importante aún, un hombre capaz de ganarse el corazón de la necia y rebelde Doncella de Tarth debía tener honor y bondad, incluso si ese hombre era un Lannister. Un hombre capaz de amar una alma pura sin dejarse llevar por una apariencia repulsiva debía ser excepcional.

Por eso, aquella mañana, después de escucharlo, el corazón de Selwyn se rompió simplemente al imaginar la desolación de su hija al momento de enterarse de la verdad… de toda la verdad.

—Tengo que marcharme —una de las cosas que más le agradaban de Lannister era que no era un hombre de rodeos.

Llegó hasta él con un par de pasos y sin esperar mayor invitación tocó el tema central de su conversación.

—Pensé que… estabas aquí para establecerte… que…

Lannister soltó una risa extraña y apoyó los codos en el balcón, contempló los jardines por un momento antes de continuar.

—No es así. Vine aquí solamente para asegurarme de que Brienne llegara sana y salva con usted. Pero ya no me es posible retrasar mi partida por más tiempo —dijo, sin abandonar su sonrisa cínica por un instante.

Selwyn asintió. Viéndolo objetivamente, era obvio que incluso Lannister tenía deberes que atender y Brienne no estaba en condiciones de estar a su lado. Trató de no guardarle rencor por eso. Él en su lugar habría actuado de igual forma.

—Entiendo que debas volver a Roca Casterly y encargarte de tus propiedades cuanto antes —se esforzó por mantener un tono neutral.

Con dolor tenía que aceptar que incluso antes, cuando estaba sana, su hija difícilmente hubiera sido una buena esposa para el heredero de Roca Casterly.

Jaime sonrió con desdén.

—Eso es lo que le diré a Brienne —aseguró, pero esta vez la amargura fue tan evidente en su tono de voz como en su media sonrisa—. No creo que le sorprenda el motivo real de mi partida: Daenerys Targaryen me capturó, juzgó y encontró culpable por la muerte de su padre y otras trivialidades. Evidentemente, la cabeza que luce sobre mis hombros es un préstamo y debo regresar a Desembarco del Rey para entregarla… Todos saben que un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas —añadió con desenfado e indiferencia. Como si hablara sobre la vida de alguien más..

—¿Escapaste entonces? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —Preguntó Selwyn acercándose al balcón.

—Nuestra nueva reina es una mujer muy comprensiva y se conmovió por la situación de su hija. Me permitió escoltarla hasta las puertas de su hogar antes de ejecutar mi sentencia —declaró con el tono desapasionado de quien tiene que posponer un viaje a causa de una inesperada tormenta—. Aunque claro, no es tan ingenua como podría pensarse y mi hermano tuvo que ofrecer su cabeza como garantía de que yo volvería.

—Aun así podrías escapar —sugirió, sin saber si hablaba en serio o estaba poniendo a prueba el honor del hombre—. He sabido que la reina aprecia mucho a tu hermano, dudo que llegara a cumplir su amenaza. No perdería a un servidor tan útil solamente para castigarte.

Lannister contemplaba embelesado el perezoso sol acariciando las costas de Tarth, por primera vez su rostro lucía relajado y sereno, sin la máscara de cinismo que siempre lo acompañaba, parecía muy joven, aunque también, igual que Brienne, muy cansado, hastiado de la vida que le había tocado en suerte.

—Mi hermano confió en mí y gracias a él Brienne está ahora aquí. No voy a traicionarlo. Incluso si la vida de mi hermano no estuviera en juego no me atrevería a que la furia causada por mi fuga obligara a nuestra querida reina a ensañarse con Tarth —finalmente, muy despacio, el hombre se giró y lo miró a la cara, con una expresión seria y sincera, con el sol de la mañana dándole a sus ojos una calidez poco común—. Cuando todo acabe y ella esté mejor… Dígale que me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella. Que lo habría hecho de haber podido. Qué será su feo rostro en lo que estaré pensando al final —añadió con una sonrisa amarga—. Dígale que ella fue la única que me hizo creer otra vez..

—Ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer —murmuró Selwyn con sinceridad.

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí lo hay —impertinentemente, Jaime colocó su única mano sobre su hombro, era un hombre muy alto, pero cerca de él y de Brienne parecía, en el mejor de los casos, de estatura media—. Cásese, tenga más hijos y quítele ese peso de encima a la moza —le soltó con un tono altanero y déspota que estuvo a punto de ser recompensado con un bofetón.

Luego recordó que era la felicidad de Brienne lo que le preocupaba antes que la suya propia, y Selwyn supo, que de servir de algo, gustoso ofrecería su brazo derecho —ese con el que un instante atrás había sentido el impulso de golpearlo— para salvarle la vida.

Lo vio salir de la misma forma en que había entrado: sin despedirse ni mirar atrás, con su sonrisa altanera, la mirada insolente y la frente en alto.

Curioso hombre, extraño en verdad.

Desde lo alto del balcón observó a su hija y a Lannister caminar un poco hasta sentarse en una banca cerca de la fuente principal. Era su lugar favorito y Selwyn sacudió la cabeza con pesar, ¿qué más hubiera podido pedir un viejo como él que seguir contemplando a la pareja en su diario paseo por años? Quizás tal vez ese nieto que ahora le parecía tan lejano.

Sin escuchar la conversación, supo enseguida que se trataba de una despedida. Neciamente, Brienne mantuvo la mirada fija en la fuente; incluso rota como estaba, fingiría una fortaleza que ya no tenía. No iba a llorar, conociéndola, quizás incluso se atrevería a sonreír y desearle buena suerte.

Después de un rato, ambos se pusieron de pie, se dieron un breve abrazo y él se alejó unos pasos antes de volverse de prisa, tomarla por la cintura y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó en los labios muy despacio, prolongando el instante como si deseara grabar ese minuto con todo detalle en su memoria. Al separase la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla mutilada con suavidad. Luego sonrió y recargó su frente en la de ella, en una muda explicación de su conducta. Volvió a alejarse, con la cabeza baja, pero sin volver la mirada una sola vez.

Brienne lo contempló alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, y sólo entonces se dejó caer nuevamente en la banca y con el rostro escondido en las manos, cedió al llanto.

Con un suspiro, Selwyn se apresuró hacía ella. No había palabras que pudieran consolarla, pero podía ofrecerle su hombro para llorar como cuando era pequeña y, exactamente igual que entonces, se limitaría a compartir su dolor sin ser capaz de hacer algo para mitigarlo. Su pobre y rota Brienne, de ojos hermosos y mirada triste.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime regresa a King's Landing y sostiene una interesante conversación con Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por su apoyos y ánimo!

 

**V**

El mar había estado calmado durante la mayor parte del viaje, y aunque eso implicaba poco viento y un viaje lento, Jaime se alegró. Aun con esa pequeña demora llegaría varios días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo señalado. Se preguntó si Tyrion en realidad se sentía tan confiado como se había empeñado en aparecer delante de Daenerys. Hasta antes de su confesión respecto a Tysha su hermano había confiado ciegamente en él, pero tras el distanciamiento entre ellos no estaba seguro de lo que su hermano sentía hacia él. Imaginó que, en caso de seguir guardándole rencor, éste no debía ser muy intenso ya que lo había ayudado para poder encargarse de la moza antes de su ejecución. Sentía que era ésa su forma de asegurarle que lo había perdonado y se sintió feliz, porque ya con la moza a salvo, su relación con Tyrion era la única cosa que le impediría morir en paz.

Se sintió tranquilo. No imaginaba el desprecio que causaría entre todos aquellos que lo odiaban si declarara públicamente que iba a enfrentar su muerte con la conciencia en calma. Sí, había ciertas cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, como haber lanzado a ese chico por la ventana; pero lo había hecho para proteger a su familia y estaba seguro de que hasta el incorruptible Ned Stark habría obrado de forma similar para salvar a su querida familia de un peligro parecido.

Lo único que habría podido inquietarlo al momento de su muerte se encontraba ya en esos momentos en Tarth, quizás considerándolo un hombre frío e interesado, pero a salvo. Pasado algún tiempo, cuando estuviera mejor y su padre pudiera decirle la verdad, lo entendería; y necesitaba que ella lo entendiera, no para que él pudiera descansar en paz, sino para que ella fuera consciente de lo importante que había sido en su vida. Para que la moza estúpida no volviera a dudar nunca de lo mucho que valía.

Desembarcaron al ocaso del tercer día, apenas llegar a puerto el viento arreció y las aguas del mar se estremecieron con fuerza. Había planeado dirigirse directamente a la Fortaleza Roja, pero no fue capaz de resistir el irrefrenable antojo que sintió de pronto por una cerveza; después de todo, cada condenado a muerte merecía la gracia de una última cena y tenía tiempo de sobra para darse ese gusto final.

Su padre habría preferido el más fino vino de su cava, pero Jaime siempre había sido una decepción para él y quería terminar su vida siendo fiel a esa tradición. Él nunca había sentido predilección por los vinos delicados y caros; para saciar su sed y dejarle un buen sabor de boca nada podía dejarlo tan satisfecho como una buena cerveza: robusta y enérgica.

Pagó su trago con tanta generosidad que el tabernero estuvo a punto de tirarse a sus pies para agradecerle. Él simplemente bufó con cansancio antes de salir y dirigirse finalmente a la Fortaleza Roja con paso firme y el rostro en alto.

Cuando anunció su presencia le sorprendió que lo llevaran a un salón de visitas y no a la celda que había ocupado durante su juicio.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, al cabo de unos minutos Tyrion apareció, seguido de Danaerys, quien le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—Volvió —declaró; por su tono parecía irritada, casi decepcionada.

Tyrion en cambio lucía la sonrisa engreída que adoptaba siempre que dejaba claro que había tenido razón en cualquier discusión y que bien podría traducirse como un "te lo dije".

—Supongo que ya sabrá que los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas… su alteza —añadió, tratando sinceramente de moderar su tono.

—Me alegra saber que se considera en deuda conmigo, ser —por un momento la mirada de la mujer se suavizó.

—Siempre le agradeceré el respeto que le mostró a Lady Brienne y el haberme permitido escoltarla hasta su hogar, pero eso es todo lo que le debo.

La mirada que Daenerys le dirigió entonces fue fuego puro; tan abrazadora como el aliento de sus queridos dragones.

—Creo que lo único bueno que se puede decir de usted, ser, es que valora la vida de su hermano y de su… amiga más que la suya propia —le dijo después de una risa nasal despectiva—. Como cortesía a su hermano les permitiré despedirse a solas. Mañana mismo se llevará a cabo su ejecución, no quiero dilatarla por más tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y sin volver a mirarlo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Eres verdaderamente un idiota! —le reprochó Tyrion apenas se quedaron solos—. Ella estaba dispuesta a odiarte y se lo estabas complicando. Habías logrado intrigarla con tu amor hacia Brienne… —Jaime lo miró sorprendido, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hallar las palabras para negarlo, su hermano bufó con fastidio—. No disimulas tan bien como piensas. ¿Por qué si no te habrías quedado con ella y te esforzarías tanto por de protegerla con mentiras tan absurdas? Hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta de que estás enamorado de esa mujer. ¿Por qué? No lo sé todavía, pero estoy seguro de que tus razones serán mucho mejores que esas que te hicieron amar a Cersei por tanto tiempo.

Jaime suspiró derrotado. Ganarle una discusión a su hermano era tan difícil como ganar una pelea a mano limpia con La Montaña. Se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas del salón y esperó pacientemente hasta que el menor de los Lannister dejó de acariciarse la mutilada nariz con aire pensativo y reanudó la conversación.

—Pensé que estaría tan sorprendida por tu regreso que podría convencerla de cambiar tu sentencia de muerte por una de prisión… —murmuró Tyrion sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no me resulta agradable la perspectiva de pasar lo que me quede de vida encerrado como un animal rabioso. Prefiero una muerte rápida —lo interrumpió Jaime con convicción.

Estaba completamente seguro de que no sobreviviría más encierros. Si su única posibilidad de libertad era el filo del hacha sobre su cuello, entonces se abrazaba a ese destino con gratitud y el poco honor que le quedaba.

—¡No seas estúpido! No habrías estado encerrado para siempre; con un poco de tiempo la habría convencido de tenerte bajó mi custodia en la Roca. Incluso me habría permitido que Brienne se reuniera contigo. En el peor de los casos, por lo menos habría conseguido que te exiliara en Essos.

»¿Te costaba mucho trabajo mostrar algo de arrepentimiento? Es todo lo que ella esperaba para ser indulgente. Tu romántica y altruista estupidez estaba a punto de conmoverla.

Por un breve momento la perspectiva de vivir tranquilamente con la moza lo hizo arrepentirse de su arranque de sinceridad. Quizás Tyrion realmente habría podido convencer a Daenerys de otorgarle aquél perdón disfrazado. Años junto a Brienne bien valían unos meses de encierro y alguna humillación pública que seguramente formaría parte del plan. Se preguntó si la moza habría aceptado dejar otra vez Tarth y a su padre para reunirse con él en la Roca o en Essos. Se imaginó una cabaña pequeña y solitaria como aquella en que se habían refugiado en una de sus tantas jornadas juntos, casi pudo ver a Brienne cabalgando otra vez a su lado mientras discutían incansablemente por una de tantas naderías en las que nunca estaban de acuerdo. Incontables noches durmiendo a su lado, con la nariz enterrada en su cuello, siendo su pecoso y feo rostro lo primero y lo último que vieran sus ojos hasta el día de su muerte. El anhelo por ese destino que acababa de escaparse entre sus dedos resultó ser casi intolerable.

Sin embargo, no podía mostrar arrepentimiento por la única cosa noble y desinteresada que creía haber hecho en su vida. No podía siquiera fingirlo.

—Me arrepiento de muchas malas decisiones, Tyrion —y en efecto, habían sido tantas que no sabría siquiera por donde empezar—. Pero respecto a Aerys de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo matado antes.

—¿Tanto lo odiabas?

Aquella era la primera pregunta que su hermano le hacía respecto a lo sucedido aquél día. Cuando recién sucedió Tyrion había sido muy pequeño y se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder interrogarlo. Al hacerse mayor seguramente las versiones que escuchaba de los demás habían hecho que sintiera miedo de la respuesta que él pudiera darle; nunca preguntó para no echar por tierra la imagen del hermano cariñoso, y del ídolo al que tanto deseaba imitar.

—No lo odiaba, Tyrion. Al final solamente sentí pena por él. Matarlo fue en parte un acto de piedad.

—Nunca acepté que lo que hiciste fuera para hacerte con el poder —le dijo Tyrion con una risa que dejaba claro lo absurdo que le parecía la explicación que todos parecían encontrar más obvia—. Si algo has despreciado siempre es la responsabilidad que esa clase de poder trae consigo. Tampoco creo que lo hubieras hecho para que tu padre se sentara en el trono —Jaime no pasó por alto el hecho de que su hermano no deseaba considerarse como hijo de Tywin Lannister, en realidad no podía culparlo por ello—, porque teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no moviste un dedo para que así fuera. Conociéndote, siempre di por sentado que lo habías hecho para salvar la vida de Tywin. Para proteger a la familia. Pero hubo algo más, ¿verdad?

Jaime se acomodó en el sillón y observó por un largo rato el cielo violeta a través de la ventana. Empezaba anochecer. Su última noche de vida. Se preguntó si en sus últimas horas era buena idea ser totalmente sincero con una de las pocas personas que aún ocupaban un lugar importante en su corazón, que siempre lo había hecho.

¿Su hermano sería capaz de creerle cuando le dijera que al tomar la decisión, específicamente cuando los dedos de esa mano que ya no tenía se aferraron a su espada, no era en la vida de Tywin Lannister, ni en lo sucedido a los Stark en lo que pensaba? ¿Creería Tyrion que no consideró en esos momentos el futuro de Cersei ni el suyo o el porvenir de todos los Lannister? ¿Creería alguien que fue la imagen sonriente y desdentada del chico que le limpiaba las botas y lo miraba como si fuera un Dios lo que movió su mano cuando cortó de tajo la garganta del hombre a quien había jurado proteger? Había matado a su rey pensando en salvar al andrajoso hijo del porquerizo y a otros cientos de miserables como él.

Decidió correr el riesgo y le contó a Tyrion lo sucedido usando casi las mismas palabras que pocos años atrás le habían servido para confesarse ante Brienne. Sí, había matado a sangre fría a Aerys y al resto de sus piromantes para evitar que todos los andrajosos de Lecho de Pulgas murieran incinerados, para prevenir que otros Señores y Damas, soldados curtidos en batalla, viejas lavanderas, mugrosos taberneros y chiquillos hambrientos se fundieran en el fuego hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que Tyrion no había creído una sola palabra de su relato, el hombrecillo cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban algunos vasos y trató de servirse un poco de vino. Su mano temblaba tanto que derramó más de la mitad antes de apurarlo todo de un trago.

—¿Quién sabe esto? —le preguntó, y sus dispares ojos se fijaron en él con algo tan parecido a la compasión que Jaime se sintió enfermo.

—Solamente Brienne y ahora tú —contestó recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

De pronto se sintió muy cansado. Se alegró de saber que, muy pronto, podría descansar sin más interrupciones. Descansar para siempre.

—La reina tiene que saber esto —declaró Tyrion.

La carcajada que Jaime soltó hizo eco en los piso aledaños. Era reconfortante saber que, incluso en su situación, todavía fuera capaz de recordar como reír. Le gustaba hacerlo; amaba el sonido de su propia risa tanto como el rostro fruncido y sonrojado de la moza, y planeaba despedirse del mundo con una carcajada y con la imagen sonrojada de su moza en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ella será tan ingenua para creer en mi palabra y no dar por hecho que esto no es más que una treta desesperada para salvarme? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no acabo de mentirte?

—Tengo algo más que tu palabra —le aseguró Tyrion— Tengo pruebas. Eres valiente y temerario como un león, hermano; pero también puedes ser tan estúpido como un gatito. Acabaste con los ejecutores, pero no con las armas. ¿Nunca te preguntaste de dónde provino el fuego valyrio que se usó en la batalla del Aguasnegras?

Jaime se puso de pie sorprendido primero, luego divertido y por último firmemente sacudió la cabeza.

—¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de morir?

—Nunca lo creerá. No va a aceptarlo —aseguró Jaime cansado.

Tyrion asestó un golpe con el puño cerrado a la mesa y Jaime tuvo la seguridad de que, en caso de que su hermano hubiera tenido más altura, el golpe lo habría recibido su propia nariz y no la mesa.

—Esa mujer te ama, tus acciones idiotas han probado que estás dispuesto a morir por ella. Pero también debes saber que te necesita ahora más que nunca.

»Jaime, ¿la amas lo suficiente para vivir por ella? ¿Tienes el valor para estar a su lado aunque no se recupere del todo? ¿Esto es un acto de heroísmo o una salida fácil para ti? ¿No vale la pena intentarlo? ¿No puedes tragarte tu orgullo, por muy amargo que éste pueda saberte, por ella?

En ese momento fue una sencilla sonrisa la que se dibujó en los labios de Jaime. Su odioso hermano tenía el extraño don de hacer siempre las preguntas correctas y él no tuvo que detenerse a pensar ni un segundo para saber la respuesta.

Simplemente asintió.

+++


	6. VI

**VI**

Si los dioses le hubieran mostrado piedad por lo menos una vez en su vida, le habrían concedido la gracia de morir antes de quedar convertida en un bulto tan feo como inútil. Quizás era una blasfemia, pero una parte de ella maldecía a la vida por esos pocos días de dicha que le había concedido con Jaime y su padre en Tarth. ¿Cómo podía agradecer aquella tregua que sólo había servido para hacerla soñar con una dicha que le estaba negada y con la que estúpidamente se había permitido fantasear? Le habían dado a probar la felicidad sólo para después disfrutar aún más con su desesperación al arrebatársela.

No podía evitar guardarle rencor a dioses que le habían mostrado tal saña, pero la verdad era que, ni en medio de su más profunda desesperación y soledad había llegado jamás a odiar a Jaime.

Ya antes de dejar Tarth por primera vez, ella era considerada la mujer más fea de todo poniente. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo y principalmente en su rostro la habían dejado convertida en algo grotesco. En general, tampoco se valoraba mucho su inteligencia, ya la creían lenta y tonta cuando aún podía hablar sin tartamudear ni confundir las palabras, podía moverse y ser independiente.

¿Cómo podía culpar a Jaime por haber regresado a su hogar para buscar una esposa digna del señor de Roca Casterly? Se imaginaba las burlas y comentarios que se hubieran desatado de haber llegado con ella como su esposa. No, no tenía para él reproches ni rencores. Estaba segura de que él le tenía cariño, se lo había demostrado más de una vez. Después de todo antes de acudir a cumplir sus deberes en la Roca se había encargado de que ella estuviera mejor. Le tenía cariño, sí; aunque no el necesario para haberla llevado con él; y ese poco cariño, sin embargo, era mucho más de lo que alguien como ella podía aspirar. Cariño, aunque no amor.

Además le había dejado algo a lo que podía aferrase cuando sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban: el recuerdo de un beso. El primero y el último. Cuando se sentía sumida en la desesperación le bastaba cerrar los ojos para sentir otra vez sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, y unido a ese recuerdo iba siempre el del último juramento que la había obligado a hacer:

 _—Antes de irme, Brienne, necesito que por tu honor, me hagas dos juramentos —ella asintió, pero no lo miró a los ojos, no habría podido hacerlo sin que las lágrimas la traicionaran—: Júrame que serás fuerte, y volverás a ser la misma moza tozuda que conocí hace tiempo… que saldrás de esto y harás lo que sea necesario para ser feliz —esperó hasta que ella renuentemente volvió a asentir—. Y júrame, por último, que no volverás a hacer ningún otro juramento— le soltó con su sonrisa más deslumbrante_.

Y a ella nuevamente no le quedó más alternativa que sonreír a su vez y asentir nuevamente.

Frente a cada uno de los siete dioses podía asegurar lo mucho que se había esforzado en cumplir esos juramentos, y también que jamás en toda su vida había hecho otro que le resultara tan difícil de lograr como el de ser feliz.

A veces, creía estar rozando algo parecido no a la felicidad, pero sí por lo menos a la paz. Aferrada a sus pocos recuerdos felices llegaba incluso a sentirse contenta y tranquila. Al atardecer, cuando los reflejos cobrizos del sol brillaban sobre las tranquilas costas de Tarth, ella ocupaba una banca frente a la fuente y, rodeada de nomeolvides, sentía la presencia de Jaime con tanta fuerza que a veces creía que con sólo estirar la mano sería capaz de tocarlo. Pero la ilusión se rompía cuando sus dedos se movían en busca de los de él y sólo encontraban un trozo de piedra, tan fría como dura.

Toda dicha se iba con el fantasma de Jaime, de ese Jaime que solamente podía ser suyo en sueños.

Para alegría de su padre, quien empezaba a preocuparse por las cosechas de ese año, la tarde anterior había caído una fuerte lluvia. Todos en Tarth habían tomado ese evento como el mejor augurio para el matrimonio de Lord Selwyn que se celebraría en un par de días más.

Apenas unos días después de la partida de Jaime, su padre la había sorprendido anunciándole su decisión de contraer matrimonio otra vez. Ella se sintió feliz por él y se hubiera sentido incluso mejor si no supiera que estaba obligada a asistir a la ceremonia y enfrentarse a cientos de ojos que se clavarían en ella, ya fuera con asco o compasión.

Brienne suspiró resignada y se frotó los brazos tratando de proporcionarse a sí misma algo de calor. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente en unos cuantos días; si bien aquello no era nada comparado con él frío que había soportado durante el invierno, se arrepintió de no haber llevado algo para cubrirse, aunque estaba segura de que la doncella que su padre había puesto a su servicio y que la seguía como una sombra, no tardaría en aparecerse con su capa.

Pero pasaron varios minutos sin que la muchacha apareciera, por lo que decidió que era hora de regresar. Muy despacio se puso de pie tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Ya era capaz de caminar, vestirse y tomar sus alimentos sin ayuda, pero veía muy lejos el día en que pudiera volver a montar, empuñar una espada o siquiera sostener una conversación fluida sin desesperar a quien estuviera con ella. Incluso su padre después de unos minutos se sentía frustrado y se alejaba de ella con cualquier pretexto. No podía culparlo, todos se cansaban muy pronto de ella. Todos menos Jaime. El podía pasar todo el día a su lado y la trataba como siempre. O lo había hecho hasta el día en que también él se fue.

Brienne suspiró y antes de girarse y emprender el camino de regreso lo encontró de pie frente a ella. Sonreía con ese gesto a medias, entre burlón y descarado que ella secretamente tanto amaba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el frío lentamente cedía.

—Pensé que hoy no ven-drías —susurró apretando los puños para resistir el impulso de tocarlo, sabía que al hacerlo él se desvanecería y quería disfrutarlo unos momentos más.

Jaime la miró sin dejar de sonreír pero su expresión se tornó confundida.

—Me gustaría tanto que de verdad estuvieras aquí —le dijo a la imagen que su mente neciamente seguía inventando.

Bajó la cabeza y volvió a frotarse los brazos para protegerse del frío.

—Estoy aquí, ¿acaso no me ves frente a ti?

Brienne se sobresaltó; sus fantasías siempre eran mudas. Cerró los ojos pensando que al abrirlos él, o la sombra de él, ya no estaría. Sin embargo, antes de recobrarse, sintió algo sobre los hombros. Una capa quizás, una capa real que se sentía cálida sobre su piel y además olía a él.

Luego sintió una suave presión en su cintura, un brazo rodeándola y fue incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo; abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro.

Jaime seguía ahí.

—Estás aquí. Eres tú —repitió, si estaba volviéndose loca bendijo a su locura.

Él soltó una carcajada y eso fue suficiente para convencerla de que no estaba perdiendo la razón. Sin siquiera pensarlo se echó a sus brazos aunque el loco impulso solo duró unos segundos. Apenas sintió que él le devolvía el abrazo ella se alejó de su lado.

—Roca Casterly… —murmuró ella, tratando de reprimir su alegría y todavía no del todo segura de que no estuviera en medio de una alucinación.

—Con Tyrion, como debe ser —dijo cortante, pero neciamente se negó a separar la mano de su cintura.

—Pero…

—Estoy vivo, estoy libre y estoy aquí contigo —espetó con un tono repentinamente violento—. ¿No te basta con eso, moza?

La atrajo hacia él con fuerza y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Ella se dejó embriagar por la sensación de su aliento cerca de su oído. Sí, con eso le bastaba; incluso si era por un día, incluso si sólo era producto de su imaginación, aunque solamente le regalara su presencia por un minuto más: le bastaba.

Murmuró un suave sí con el que Jaime pareció satisfecho.

Intuía que había algo más, algo que no le estaba diciendo en ese momento, pero fuera lo que fuese podía esperar.

—Estoy vivo y libre, otra vez gracias a ti. Gracias a ti —le repitió al oído, cuando Brienne finalmente perdió el control de sus manos y estás se aferraron a Jaime como si se tratara de una tabla en medio de un naufragio—. ¿Crees que tu padre tenga un lugar para mí en Tarth? —le preguntó separándose de ella para observarla mejor.

No estaba segura de qué había hecho Jaime durante su primera visita a Tarth, pero se había ganado el respeto y la estimación de su padre y no tenía duda alguna de que estaría feliz de buscarle un sitio digno. Un sitio en Tarth, de forma permanente.

—Mi pa-dre estará feliz de te-tenerte aquí —se maldijo por esos tartamudeos absurdos que aún no era capaz de erradicar.

—¿Y tú, Brienne? —le preguntó sonriendo cálidamente, ella asintió con más vehemencia de la que en circunstancias normales se habría permitido —. ¿Serías feliz teniendo a tu lado a un caballero sin tierras, tullido y acabado? ¿Serías feliz siendo la esposa de un hombre así?

Entonces, cuando él acarició su mejilla mutilada, las fuerzas la abandonaron y las rodillas cedieron ante su peso. Jaime tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo. Cuando la ayudó a sentarse en la banca soltó una carcajada ruidosa y franca, como sólo el podía hacerlo.

—Pensé que despreciabas esos arrebatos sentimentales de dama delicada, moza.

Brienne se sonrojó y bajó el rostro. «¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!» Se recriminó mentalmente por haber pensado que verdaderamente le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello y fingiendo una fortaleza que no sentía trató de ponerse de pie sin mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Brienne? —le preguntó sin disimular la preocupación en su voz.

—Bi-bien. Sí, sí. Estoy bien —murmuró débilmente.

—¿No vas a contestar entonces? —le preguntó después de un rato de silencio, ya no reía, parecía más bien ansioso e inseguro— ¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como un sí? ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, Brienne?

Le acarició la mejilla otra vez, pero ella se alejó apresurada. ¿Era cierto? ¿Él quería casarse con ella?

—¿Por qué quieres ca-sarte con-migo?

Por un momento pensó que él volvería a reírse, o que le soltaría uno de sus comentarios burlones y agudos, pero Jaime simplemente se acercó más a su lado y le besó la mejilla y los labios con suavidad y ternura.

—Porque eres tú la única razón que tengo para querer seguir con vida.

Luego la besó, con más calma que aquella primera vez antes de partir de Tarth, pero con la misma intensidad.

—Sí —contestó apenas se separaron—. Sí —porque también era él lo único que podía hacerla aferrarse a la vida.

 

Su matrimonio se llevó a cabo dos días después. Fue una ceremonia sencilla e íntima, apenas Lord Selwyn, su prometida, y unos cuantos amigos cercanos que no llegaban a la veintena.

Brienne recordaba lo mucho que se había esforzado por caminar normalmente desde la entrada del septo hasta llegar al lado de su prometido. Cuando llegó el momento de decir sus votos estaba tan nerviosa al imaginar la fuerte posibilidad de confundir una palabra o tartamudear y el mismo día de su boda quedar frente a todos como una verdadera idiota que empezó a sentir nauseas. Entonces sintió la mano de Jaime en la suya, él la miró sonriendo y ahuyentó con ese simple gesto cualquier inseguridad.

Nunca averiguó si lo había dicho todo correctamente y sin tartamudear. En su noche de bodas Jaime simplemente sonrió, le aseguró que todo había sido perfecto y besó su mejilla mutilada. Durmió abrazado a ella como lo había hecho tantas otras noches, pero le aseguró que ya tendrían tiempo después para cualquier otro tipo de intimidad.

Asistió a la boda de su padre del brazo de su señor esposo, quien lucía más radiante y feliz que nunca. Si la gente la miró con desdén o burla ella no se percató de ello. Su marido le sonreía y la atendía con la galantería propia del más fiel de los enamorados y parecía más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto. Feliz de estar en la remota y simple Tarth con la rota y fea Brienne.

Lord Selwyn les había concedido una residencia pequeña y cómoda muy cerca de Evenfall. Brienne podía estar en contacto con su padre sin tener que padecer el diario tormento de residir en la corte y a Jaime le había sido delegada una serie de actividades que dejaban clara la confianza que su padre tenía en él; sin embargo, su marido nunca parecía tan feliz como cuando llegaba cubierto de polvo y sudoroso después de pasar el día entrenando con los escuderos.

Los días transcurrían en medio de una paz y tranquilidad que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin disfrutar o que, quizás, disfrutaban por primera vez en su vida. Pasaban las tardes frente al fuego o dando largos paseos por la playa y por la noche disfrutaban durante horas recordando, haciendo planes o en total silencio hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados.

A veces Jaime empezaba a acariciar sus brazos lentamente hasta que su mano de deslizaba a su cadera y luego a su pierna, entonces acercaba los labios a su cuello y comenzaba a besarla con intensidad y cuando ella creía que estaba a punto de hacer algo más él se apartaba precipitadamente, se levantaba de la cama y no regresaba hasta después de un largo rato, pero siempre regresaba. Curiosamente había sido él quien insistió en que, contrario a lo que se estilaba entre la nobleza, no necesitaban habitaciones individuales porque pensaba pasar cada una de sus noches en la cama de su esposa.

 

Su felicidad era casi perfecta. Casi y ese casi era algo que Brienne se había propuesto resolver ese mismo día, incluso si al final terminaba sola y con su burbuja de felicidad irremediablemente rota.

Escuchó los pasos de Jaime acercándose al comedor. Como siempre se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente antes de tomar asiento. También como siempre, Brienne reprimió el gesto de frustración que ese inocente beso le provocaba.

—Tu padre está feliz. Él y su mujer están convencidos de que tendrán un varón. ¿Qué se siente convertirse en hermana mayor a estas alturas, moza? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado y mirando su alimento con interés y avaricia.

Siempre llegaba hambriento después de pasar toda la mañana entrenando con los escuderos.

—Me alegro por ellos —Brienne sonrió, pero al instante se obligó a poner el rostro serio y tratar el tema que había estado evitando durante las seis lunas que llevaban de matrimonio.

—Hace unos días hablé con el septón —empezó a decir conversacionalmente. Jaime asintió pero parecía más concentrado en su estofado y en partir un trozo de pan de centeno. Con la boca llena hizo un ruido, invitándola a continuar—. Me dijo que no sería necesaria la autorización del septón supremo para anular un matrimonio, siempre que éste no se haya consumado y la pareja esté de acuerdo…

Al final consiguió la completa atención de su marido. Éste tragó de prisa y se limpió la boca con calma aparente. Asintió y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

—¿Y de quiénes exactamente estamos hablando, señora mía? —le preguntó, aunque Brienne sospechó que ya sabía la respuesta.

—No necesitas estar casado conmigo para permanecer en Tarth o conservar tu puesto. Mi padre te aprecia y…

—¿Crees que estoy aquí contigo porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir? —Ella guardó silencio; sí, esa idea había cruzado por su mente en varias ocasiones—. Brienne, no me despojaron de Roca Casterly como tú pareces creer. Yo decidí cedérsela a Tyrion para estar aquí contigo.

Ella se limitó a tragar saliva sin saber qué decir, llevaba tiempo sospechando que él estaba ocultándole algo, pero jamás habría imaginado que se tratara de algo así.

—¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? ¿Quieres anular nuestro matrimonio, Brienne? —su voz fue pausada y tranquila, pero no carente de cierta frialdad.

—Sé que los hombres tienen necesidades y que tú no sientes la inclinación de satisfacerlas conmigo. Estoy consciente de no ser el tipo de mujer que inspira esos deseos y también te conozco y sé que mientras yo sea tu esposa, aunque sólo sea de nombre, no buscarás otras mujeres y… —fijo la mirada en la manga de su vestido que estrujaba con obsesivo afán. Necesitaba sincerarase.

Sabía que no era ingenuidad lo que la hacía estar segura de que no había ninguna otra mujer en la vida de Jaime, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Brienne? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para examinarla de cerca.

La tomó de la mano y la acercó a la ventana para estudiarla con mejor luz, la observó a cada paso, de pies a cabeza y Brienne sacudió la cabeza confundida. Repentinamente se sintió como un caballo al que se evaluaba antes de ofrecer un precio menor.

—Hablaste con el septón, ¿hablaste también con el maestre? —inquirió, le rodeó la cintura con la mano, pero más que una caricia parecía estar calculando su peso.

—¿Qué? —no entendía una palabra de lo que sucedía.

—¿Has hablado con el maestre sobre esto? —repitió.

—Sí… —susurró sonrojándose casi tanto como el día, un par de lunas atrás, en que había tocado el tema con el viejo septón—. Le sorprendió mucho que tú y yo no… que todavía no…

Brienne retrocedió, alejándose de la luz con la ingenua esperanza de que Jaime no notara su rubor. Ella podía entender que su marido le tuviera cariño aunque no la deseara como mujer, pero no quería que él se viera forzado a vivir así.

—Jaime, está bien. Yo entiendo que no me quieras de esa forma —trató de que su voz sonara firme y de ocultar el dolor que la situación le producía.

Para su sorpresa él sonreía aparentemente divertido.

—Antes de casarnos el maestre me dijo que necesitarías algo de tiempo para que pudiera llevarte a la cama. Yo no querí aprovecharme de ti, ni que te sintieras presionada. Quería esperar hasta que estuvieras bien —le confesó sin retirar la mano que ahora se posaba suavemente en su cadera.

—No voy a estar mejor que ahora. Me siento bien —aseguró mirando el piso.

Brienne suspiró y se mordió el labio. Sospechaba que esa conversación jamás hubiera sido aprobada por la septa Roelle. Sonaba casi como si ella estuviera deseosa de llegar a ese tipo de intimidad con él.

Y la verdad… así era.

Había pasado horas imaginando como se sentirían los dedos de Jaime en su piel, imaginando que le besaba el cuello y le mordisqueaba las orejas como tantas veces había visto que los hombres del campamento hacían con las mozas de taberna.

Cuando sintió que su rostro no podía enrojecer más, él la tomó por la barbilla y lo encontró mirándola de forma muy parecida a la que momentos atrás había mirado su alimento: con voracidad y hambre. Quizás eso era lo que llamaban lujuria, pero no podía asegurarlo porque a ella jamás la habían mirado de esa forma.

Jaime la besaba con frecuencia, pero eran inocentes besos en las mejillas, en la frente o suaves roces de labios. La abrazaba, la tomaba de las manos y la tocaba con naturalidad y confianza, como lo haría con una hermana, aunque no exactamente como lo había hecho con _su_ hermana. Por supuesto le decía que la quería con mucha frecuencia y le parecía sincero.

Brienne no se sorprendió demasiado cuando él se acercó a sus labios, la sorpresa llegó cuando el beso se profundizó hasta volverse mucho más intenso que aquél primero que le dio al despedirse de ella en los jardines de Evenfall. Su mano encontró camino entre su ropa hasta rozar su piel como no lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Pero de pronto se separó abruptamente de ella, jadeando y con el rostro sudoroso le regaló una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

—Tienes razón, moza, tengo necesidades… ¡y por los siete infiernos que ha sido difícil controlarlas durante todo este tiempo! —Confesó mientras le recorría el cuello con los labios—. Pero la única mujer que me inspira satisfacer esas necesidades eres tú. Mi esposa. Mi mujer. Mía —le dijo con la voz ronca mientras seguía besándole el cuello—Solamente mía.

Brienne llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose sana y totalmente curada, pero en ese momento pensó que quizás aún no estaba del todo repuesta. Las rodillas se le doblaban como si fueran arcilla sin cocer y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que parecía a punto de salir de su pecho. Quizás estaba a punto de desmayarse… quizás, pero cuando Jaime la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia sus habitaciones ella se obligó a seguirlo.

—¡Malditos lazos! —murmuró Jaime entre dientes cuando uno de los nudos de su túnica se negó a soltarse.

Brienne se rió cuando finalmente él acercó los dientes para romper el lazo. Sintió su nariz y el calor de su respiración sobre sus diminutos pechos y por alguna razón, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron en anticipación cuando se dejó caer en la cama…

Estaba apunto de dejarse llevar por completo cuando recordó algo. Algo importante que debía confesarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo empujó suavemente para alejarlo de su lado y él la miró con molestia y sorpresa.

—Espera… espera, por favor. Necesito decirte… —hizo una pausa tratando de recobrar el aliento —El maestre me dijo que quizás yo no pueda…

Jaime arrugó la nariz con inquietud. Seguramente iba a arrepentirse por lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, ya que no había tenido el valor o la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

—Después de todos los golpes y heridas que he recibido… él no cree posible que yo pueda… darte un hijo.

De todas las reacciones que había imaginado, obtuvo exactamente la que no esperaba: un risa nasal de desprecio.

—Ya lo sé. Me lo dijo antes de casarnos —contestó antes de acercarse para reanudar su pequeña batalla con el nudo de su túnica—. Tu padre es tan honorable como tú, obligó al maestre a darme una lista a detalle de cada uno de tus desperfectos —y justo en ese momento le besó la cicatriz de la mejilla, la que a todas luces debía ser el mayor de sus desperfectos.

—¿No te importa?

Una partecita dentro de ella, una que ni siquiera Brienne sabía que existía, se había roto al saber que nunca sería madre. Era cierto que siempre había asegurado que no deseaba serlo, pero jamás estuvo segura de si lo hacía para convencer a los demás o a sí misma. Temía que a él le sucediera lo mismo y en algún momento la falta de un hijo llegara a pesarle.

—¿Crees que me habría casado contigo de haberme importado? —soltó un gruñido ronco— Ahora cállate y ayúdame con este endemoniado nudo. Sólo tengo una maldita mano, ¿recuerdas? —ordenó con brusquedad.— Me importa un demonio si no tenemos hijos, pero esto… —declaró cuando finalmente fue capaz de separar los labios de su cuello—. Esto si lo esperaba ansiosamente… lo había esperado por años. Solamente quiero estar contigo, Brienne, sin esconderme y sin prisas.

Y finalmente, Brienne se abandonó totalmente a la voluntad de su marido.

 

A partir de ese día esa 'intimidad' que ambos tanto habían anhelado durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio se convirtió en algo tan constante y frecuente, tan intenso y pleno, que dos años más tarde Brienne no se sintió tan sorprendida por el hecho de haber sido capaz de concebir como por el de haber tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Cualquier clase de rencor o reclamo que alguno de ellos tuviera con el destino que les había tocado, quedó olvidado en el momento que tuvieron a su primera hija en brazos. Todo había valido la pena, cada golpe, cada herida, cada sinsabor, había sido el pago por anticipado que la vida les cobró por los años de felicidad al final de su historia.


End file.
